


A Sexy Fic Named Desire

by gillianaunofficial



Series: Stella x Scully Prompts [5]
Category: The Fall (TV 2013), The X-Files
Genre: Confession (sort of), F/F, Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 11:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20045305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gillianaunofficial/pseuds/gillianaunofficial
Summary: Look at that beautiful title, this is what happens when my brain isn’t working.Another single line tumblr prompt “I’ve Seen The Way You Look At Me When You Think I Don’t Notice.”





	A Sexy Fic Named Desire

“I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.” The words echoed in the eerily silent office. Stella was lounged, her feet up on the edge of her desk, her shoes shining in the fluorescent light. Scully felt as though Stella could hear her heartbeat from a metre and a half away.  
“What do you mean?” Scully replied, she could feel herself sweating through her vest. Stella raised an eyebrow and Scully averted her gaze to the floor.  
“It’s all quite obvious, the way you feel.” Stella drew the words out, empty of emotion. Scully bit the inside of her cheek, who was she to feel embarrassed like this?  
“I still don’t understand what you mean.” She said, evading Stella. She began to tap her fingers on the side of her leg, her anxiety making itself apparent to the room.  
“Do you not, Dana?” Scully swallowed, startled at the use of her first name. Stella did use it more than others did but it was still a shock.  
“I, uh…” Scully started but stopped as Stella swung her legs down, got up and walked around to the front of her desk so she was standing face to face with Scully. Ten inches stood between them.  
“I know, to put it colloquially, that you “fancy me.” You like me to a deeper degree for some reason or another, may it be my personality, my body or even something else. You like me, Dana Scully.” She said, with a lick of her lips.  
“And what if that’s true?” Scully shot back, crossing her arms and taking a step away from Stella.  
“Well…” Stella took a step towards Scully. “We could do something about that.” She unbuttoned the top button of her silk shirt, baring just a hint of cleavage to Scully. Scully took a shaky breath.  
“And what exactly do we do if that is true?” She glanced down at Stella’s cleavage. “Wouldn’t there be an issue with that wouldn’t it be against the rules?”  
“Well if you know me, which I think you do, I’m never one for rules and I don’t think you are either. And anyway, I think we’re already far past rules.” A sly smile played at Stella’s lips. Scully licked her lips. Her want for Stella was overwhelming.  
“You’re right, there…” Scully said, butterflies fluttering in her stomach. Stella unbuttoned another button, showing the full extent of her cleavage. The edge of her lace bra just poking out from under the silk.  
“So, do you want this? If you say no, I say nothing and we can act like this never happened. But if you say yes… That’s a whole other story.” Stella lay a hand on Scully's hip and Scully gasped at the contact.  
“Yes.” She gasped.  
“Yes?” Stella played with the word.  
“Yes, I want this.” Stella dropped her hand from Scully’s waist.  
“Okay. Shut the blinds, lock the door and I’ll fuck you right here on this desk. Deal? Or if you want we can go somewhere a bit nicer. Somewhere that has a bed. I’ll cover for both of us.”  
“Fuck me, now. We can get a bed later.” Scully said, her libido strangely overwhelming for herself.  
“I like the way you think.” Stella said. In a moment she had locked the door and pulled the blinds down, to make sure there was no interruption. In another moment she had stripped down to just her underwear, a matching set of black lace. Scully was still standing there, quietly, in shock.  
“Come on, get undressed or I’ll do it for you.” Scully kicked into action and began unbuttoning her shirt and shed her sweaty vest. She kicked off her heels and took off her trousers, her and Stella’s clothes mingling together on the floor. In a second, Stella was on her. Their mouths on one another’s, Stella pushing Scully onto the desk and taking off Scully’s pants and throwing them on the floor.  
“Bear in mind you can make some noise but don’t be too loud because these walls definitely aren’t soundproof.”  
“Okay.” Scully gasped, as Stella already had her head between Scully’s legs, licking and sucking at her clit and the surrounding area. Scully wrapped her legs around Stella’s shoulders and firmly planted a hand in her blonde hair, holding her there. Stella took some fingers to join her tongue and began to touch Scully, she slid a finger into Scully’s wet pussy, met with a moan and the clench of her hand in Stella’s hair, and her other hand gripping the edge of Stella’s desk. A few seconds later Scully came with a muffled moan as she slapped her hand over her mouth to mask the sound. Stella came out from between Scully’s thighs and Scully let go of her hair, a blonde strand coming free as she did. Stella rose and kissed Scully, Scully could taste herself on Stella’s lips.  
“Oh god, I have to do that to you.” Scully mumbled, and smiled lazily, looking down on Stella from her desk height vantage point.  
“Oh trust me, you will.”


End file.
